emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cultivation Levels/Eight Desolates/@comment-180.248.102.135-20180724153522/@comment-50.82.150.181-20180823023543
He never meets his love/maid/etc from the 9 worlds, 10th world, after entering the 3 Immortal Worlds. In the first Immortal World, he finds the Longevity Scripture that was left by the Immortal Demon Grotto Master because he was from the 3 Immortal Worlds. The first Immortal World is boring. In the second Immortal World, he pretends to become one of those trash young masters, everyone thinks he's a mortal, inherits the biggest power sect/country in the second Immortal World, everyone mocks him, his 3 of 4 of his meant to be concubines mock him for being trash, he teaches the concubine that doesn't mock him skillz. For the other 3 he: shames one of them in front of their sect, f*cks another pretty much in front of her another guy that loves her and that she loves(he f*cks and mindf*cks her;literally conquers her very being), and makes another keep regretting for life. In the third Immortal World, it's pretty much the same as any of the 9 worlds plot, i.e. stone medicine world, mortal emperor world, etc. BUT AFTER THIS, he goes to a place called Impassable Sea where every First Ancestors goes to if they want to increase their cultivation(First Ancestors are basically above Immortal Emperors/Dao Emperors with 12 Heaven Will/ 12 fate palces). He kills every sea creature(millions and billions of them that are at First Ancestor level) to draw out a hidden boss(also called Supreme Giant). This boss serves another bigger boss that Li Qiye wants to kill. Li Qiye draws this boss out and kills him. Right after he kills the boss, OTHER subordinates of the BIG BOSS come. They f*ck up Li Qiye while the Big Boss watches. They eat his flesh and suck out his soul because in Emperor's Domination if you want to become IMMORTAL, there are two ways: one is to eat all the living beings of the era or to pursue the truth of cultivation. They are clearly the eating type so they want to eat Li Qiye because he has the greatest Daoheart is the history. Li Qiye smiles in amusement and uses the bright piller he took out of his treasure vault in the 9 worlds. He detonates it and it kills the Supre Giant Subordinates, the BIG BOSS, and it literally resets all of reality. The cultivation system changes, countless years pass, and Li Qiye "dies". When he wakes up, he finds out he's in the 8 Desolates, a new area which was the result of the 9 Worlds and 10th World combining when the bright pillar was detonated. He also finds out he's literally a mortal in cultivation, BUT he can still kill False Immortals(False Immortals are above First Ancestors) with the Thought Scripture he got from the 10th World. He leads a group of kids to a Divine Profound Sect or something where everyone calls him trash because of his cultivation. He makes the hottest girl in the sect into his maid and the two other cucks get pissed because of that. There's a competition where everyone mocks him for not knowing the immensity of the heavens, so he gets the best results in all 3. He pisses off one of the lords of the sect because one of the cucks that was cucked was cucked. He also finds the turtle from Stone Medicine World was alive and he was the founder of the sect he's in. AND THAT'S WHERE THE MTL'S AT!!!!!!!!